Don't Stop Believin'
by couture.cullens.love
Summary: A songfic of sorts, Bella a small town girl and Edward a city boy meet in our nation's capitol. Read and tell me if I should continue!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey, just decided to write this while listening to journey's don't stop believin. hope you like it. ALL HUMAN. oh and i dont own anything either. read/review and this is just the beginning, if u like it, ill continue, but if u want to contribute ideas, or something, its all good. i dont know if ill keep going with this one if no one likes it. **

Small Town Girl~~~

Bella's just a small town girl from Bethesda, Maryland. A mirror suburban lifestyle to every tiny town in the United States. She has a few good friends, her best friend, Alice and her big brother, Emmett. Her world is completely sheltered, never been to an actual city. Seen the movies, read the stories; it's always been an atmosphere she craved. Instead of the perfectly green square yards, aligned with each perfectly designed house with a minivan in the driveway, or if there's a teenager in that family, a smaller car is usually present on that driveway. Each identical to the next and last.

But finally, Bella got out of that lonely world, with her friends in tow, she was set to attend George Washington University. In Washington, D.C.

The city she'd always desired to be in without being a tourist, camera around neck, map in hand, and cheesy photos on every square inch of every monument.

Her parents had tried to do the family trip to the capital with her, but it wasn't the same essence she craved. Alice understood exactly what Bella needed; did not have the same desire but saw the allure.

Alice was born in Bethesda, but didn't have a problem with any of it. She had friends, family, and getting on the Metro in D.C. to New York was never an issue if she wanted some serious shopping. She liked the city, knew her way around, but liked the essence of her town. A very classic lifestyle she had: mom, dad, job at the Pentagon city mall, best friend, and a guy she thought would soon be her boyfriend.

Bella, on the other hand, didn't have such a simple lifestyle. She was the caretaker. Her older brother, Emmett, seemed to always act like a child, no matter his age.

Her parents were divorced and her father lived in Forks, Washington while she lived with her mother, brother, and step-dad, Phil, in beautiful Bethesda, Maryland. With her mother being more of a friend, her step-dad being another big brother, and her father being so far away, Bella simply matured at an earlier age and was the parent to her entire household it seemed.

But still, she was only 17. She was going to college in the fall. In her favorite city, the breathtaking, historic, and our nation's capitol. She was constantly worrying about how she would live without them. Even if they were only a short trip away, the thoughts of living on her own, going to classes, hopefully meeting more people were overwhelming her mind.

BPOV

"Yes, Alice.... I know, Alice.....nothing pink.....blue's fine....I trust you...Alright....K..Bye!"

I was struggling for words because I was wrestling with my favorite tote bag, attempting to cram just one more thing in without the zipper breaking.

I finally got off the phone with Alice. She's planning her 18th birthday party as a sort of end of summer bash and is determined to have me in a dress. I don't see the big deal of course, but Alice will be Alice.

Tonight, I was home alone. This hasn't occured in I don't even remember how long.

Emmett is at a friend's party. Alice isn't here because she is busy doing some intense party shopping. Mom and Phil went out as well.

They expected me to be reading or doing some more research on my classes for the fall.

I had other ideas.

I'm going to DC!

I know it seems like no big deal, I live, what, 15 minutes away? Well, I got myself a hotel room for a couple days and I am going to scope out the city on my own before I got to school. I probably could have told my mother without just running off, but she would have made it some big ordeal and made Alice come with me, or worse, Emmett. I am a high school graduate, I think I can handle a city for a few days on my own. I'm just going to find the best areas to live because I'm not living in a dorm, maybe a bookstore or two, and basically just explore a bit. Nothing bad, right?

I checked my pocketbook one more time for my metro pass. I loaded it up with about $10 because I hate the awkwardness of adding more money to these darn things with people waiting behind you, then they get frustrated because your machine decides to stop working just as it's your turn, etc. You get the point.

Let's see, I got my bag together, some money, my hotel's phone number in my phone, my metro pass, toiletries, a few changes of clothes. Alright. I'm set.

I checked the clock on my cable box, 11:43. Perfect.

I pulled a pink post-it from the kitchen and wrote a note:

**Mom&Co,**

**I'm doing a little research for college life, see you in a few days. Call me if you need to. Love you! **

**-B**

I should expect a call or two or six in the morning when my family finds my note, but it will be fine.

I finally made it out of the house, into the station, down the long escalator, and onto the subway. I settled in my seat and awaited the call for Union Station. **(A/N:I know it's too late for the Metro to be running, but it's for the song!)**

I was about to open my bag to read a few chapters of my favorite book, Wuthering Heights, when a pair of glistening emerald green eyes caught mine.

He smiled a gorgerous crooked grin, I must've looked like an idiot, frozen just staring at him.

He chuckled a bit before greeting me, "Hello, my name is Edward Masen. And yourself?"

**A/N: Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me or there won't be more!! **

**It was supposed to be just a little tidbit to see if you're interested.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry that took so long! I just really wanted to make sure there was anyone that actually wanted to read this story so it wasn't a waste. And I was working on the next chapter of my other story but it got deleted so I have to redo that one. Sorry!!! **

BPOV~~

"Hello, my name is Edward Masen. And youself?" He asked with a kind voice like velvet.

"I'm Bella- Bella Swan," I stuttered, as my cheeks started to blush with embarassment because I was so awkward.

He chuckled. A soft melodic laugh, "Well it is very pleasant to meet you, Bella. And where are you headed?"

"Union Station, but I'm from Bethesda," I explained.

"Oh wow, I'm from Chicago but came here for a change of scenery. Less cliche than New York but just as, if not more historical."

"That's nice. Are you in school here or...?" I trailed off a bit, not sure of my own question.

"Nope, graduated already. Just trying to find my place at the moment. You?"

"Where did you go to school? I'm starting at GW in the fall so I'm just visiting the city for a bit, getting a feel of it to make it a little less overwhelming in a few more months."

"Sounds like a last minute adventure. And I graduated just this past year from Columbia in Chicago for the Music Composition for the Screen department, you know music in movies and TV and stuff like that. Fun stuff."

"That sounds really interesting. I'm going to GW for my writing. I hope to write a novel one day."

"I know you will, Bella," He replied with a smug smile.

"And how would you know, Edward? We just met and you've never read anything I've written," I asked, attempting to understand his words.

"I'm good at seeing people's thoughts and I honestly think you can write just by talking for a minute."

"Alright, it's a legitimate answer, I suppose." How did that make sense? I recollected every thing I've said to him; I didn't think I spoke too indifferently...

"See! Most people would respond, 'ok,' or 'whatever.' But you word things for understanding and more meaning."

"Hmm..." I let that idea swim around my brain for a bit.

We continued to talk for several minutes until we finally reached our destination. The voice came over the loud speaker,

"Next stop, Union Station."

I turned to Edward, he never actually stated his endpoint on the train.

"Which stop are you getting off at, Edward?"

"Actually, I am also getting off at Union Station; it's the most convenient to my apartment. Only about a 3 or 4 block walk."

"That's simple, but why are you on a train at midnight? Won't it be freaky walking home that late, even if you are used to it?"

"This is your first time here, isn't it?" He chuckled.

"Is it that obvious?"

I blushed. Gah, that will always happen, won't it?

"A bit, but I was visiting some family we have here. My younger cousin is having a party next weekend and she claimed she just _had _to have me there tonight to help make

arrangements."

"That is very nice of you, to help her out like that. Are you close with your cousin?" I questioned, hoping not to pry.

He flashed a beautiful crooked smirk before responding, "Well, I guess you could say she's like the little sister I never wanted and the best friend I'll always have."

"That's so sweet," I gushed. I wanted to meet this cousin; which is strange because I had only met Edward on this train.

Edward's face grew panicked as the train slowed.

"Bella, add your number and maybe I can show you around the city tomorrow? You know...so you don't look like a tourist or something...take you to some true local favorites," he requested as he shoved his Blackberry in my hand.

I quickly added my contact and handed him my chunky flip phone.

"Add yours, just in case you lose mine...or you forget...or wake up at 3 in the afternoon...or you move...or- " I was cut off by a hand over my mouth.

Edward looked amused by my awkward rambling.

"I highly doubt any of those instances would occur but just to be safe, of course I will give you my number. You know, for a pretty girl, you really don't know how to get guys' numbers, do you?"

I blushed violently red, as usual.

We stepped off the train onto the platform and finally waved goodbye and promised to meet for brunch at the little restaurant at the station.

I walked a few blocks to my hotel and I could faintly see Edward's retreating form going the opposite way down the street.

I guess this is one way to get acquainted to city life.

**A/N: Short but I thought it moved the story forward a bit. Next is Edward's chunk. If you want me to match with the lyrics that would be really difficult but listen to the song and you'll get the format I'm attempting to do. And excuse the funky reading format. Word is still broken on my computer so I'm stuck on WordPad. Ugh. REVIEW and there'll be more to this story! **


End file.
